Axiom
' Axiom '(born James Derek Moxia) is a former journalist for the newspaper known as Moxia & Dinner Owl, who's memories were taken by the Blind Man. He first appeared as the narrator of Axiom in Wonderland. He later became a contestant of the Tale Weaver Challenges and created a second blog called Moxia & Dinner Owl. So far Axiom has died twice and has currently been resurrected. Life before the Tournament The life of James Derek Moxia is chronicled in the blog A Namelancer Tells where a guy named Namelancer who lives in fear-free world finds Axiom's journal and starts posting it. The Game Master's Tournament Axiom first appeared as a contestant of The Game Master's tournament where he was given a journal that allowed whatever he wrote in it to be uploaded onto his blog. Because of this Rillek believed he was a servant of satan and made it his mission to kill Axiom. However before Rillek had a chance to meet Axiom, Malachai Dewitt killed him. Eventually Axiom allied himself with fellow contestants Malachai Dewitt, David Kallaway, and Emily Kim who all looked down on him for his timid nature. Near the end of the tournament Dewitt found Axiom's body shortly after he was violently murdered by Frog and Tisiphone. Axiom's blog crossed over with Game Time, Blood on My Hands, Your Move, The Games We Play, Tisiphone - Trough the Looking Glass & Hell has Wifi; all of which had Axiom appear or mentioned. First Resurrection and The Tale Weaver Challenges Axiom was resurrected the first time by Ivory, a woman that had aquired the powers of the Ivory Woman and was planning to take over the city. She made Axiom an elite Knockerman, after which he took up the name Double-Cross for a while. He later began to grow tired of Ivory's half-assed plans and went to Jack to make a deal about cutting ties to Ivory, which lead to him taking part in the Challenges. He eventually regained his memory of the tournament and killed Emily Kim for betraying Dewitt. Shortly after this he met Jane, a time traveler from the 1920's who was dragged into the challenges for a brief time and fell in love with her, which ultimately lead to Ivory dumping him. Axiom met his second end when his cousin Zae Moxia, killed him as part of a contract with the Tale Weaver. As a sign of gratitude for doing this, Dewitt made Zae his apprentice which she chronicles in a spin-off blog called The Life, Betrayals & Murders of the Magic Queen. Second Resurrection Axiom was revived by The Glitch on the 9th January in accordance to his plans for the Tale Weaver Challenges. Axiom then created a new blog called Flying Trough Fantasy. However in the middle of one of the challenges he makes a deal with Jack to be taken out of the challenges should he win in a Pokemon fight against him. Non-Canon Appearances An alternate universe version of him appears in the blog Project: Infinityalongside other characters from around the Fear Mythos. Category:Characters Category:The Game Master Category:The Blind Man Category:The DanielVerse